Akuma No Yami
by usaginekomoon
Summary: Bagi Hinata, dia adalah segala nya; Walau banyak kepedihan dan kesakitan diantara mereka berdua, itu tak masalah. Semua akan membaik. Dan tidak mungkin, Kami-sama mempertemukan mereka tanpa alasan. Benarkan, Sasuke-kun?
1. chapter 1

**Warning!!!**

 **OOC, Canon, Gaje, Typo berserakan**

.

.

.

.

.

UsagiNekoMoon

.

.

.

.

.

 _Masashi Kishimoto_

.

.

.

 _Naruto_

.

.

Hujan turun dengan derasnya di Tokyo, membuat sebagian orang memilih untuk berteduh, namun sebagian lagi tetap melanjutkan aktifitas berjalan mereka, salah satunya adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

Seorang gadis SMU yang tetap berlarian kecil disepanjang gang sempit untuk mencapai tempatnya tinggal. Hujan yang seperti ini bukan masalah bagi Hinata, toh ini sudah hampir sampai.

Dekapan tangannya memeluk erat beberapa buku miliknya yang tidak muat dimasukkan kedalam tas, rambutnya yang sudah hampir basah sempurna bergerak mengayun mengikuti langkah kaki.

"Hoshh, hoshh"

Sungguh, ini melelahkan baginya. Berlari disaat hujan dalam keadaan membawa banyak buku.

"Ah, sampai juga" Hinata langsung berdiri tepat dibawah naungan atap rumahnya.

Meletakkan tas dan buku yang sudah di bawa di dekat keset kaki, memeras rambut biru gelap nya beberapa kali agar tidak terlalu membasahi lantai ketika dia masuk nanti.

" _Tadaima_ " Ucap Hinata pelan, memutar knop pintu dan melangkah masuk. Walaupun tidak akan ada yang menyambut dia pulang, tapi itu sudah kebiasaan bagi Hinata setiap hari. Mau bagaimana lagi, dirumahnya yang kecil ini hanya dia yang tinggal seorang diri.

"Hari ini enaknya masak apa ya?" Hinata bergumam kecil.

"Ah, karena aku belum belanja, sepertinya aku hanya makan _tamago_ goreng saja"

Sebagai seorang gadis yang hidup sendiri, Hinata

sudah terbiasa dengan semua pekerjaan rumah yang harus dikerjakan perempuan. Bahkan, empat hari dalam seminggu dia akan bekerja paruh waktu disebuah _cafe_ untuk menambah biaya kelangsungan hidupnya.

Orangtua Hinata tentu saja masih hidup, namun keduanya tinggal didesa sekitar pegunungan di Hokkaido. Kedua orangtua nya bekerja sebagai petani. Dari sejak Hinata kecil, segala kebutuhan hidupnya terpenuhi berkat kerja keras orangtua.

Menjadi salah satu gadis paling pintar disekolah merupakan salah satu balas budi yang bisa Hinata berikan untuk mereka. Dan tentu saja mendapat beasiswa disalah satu sekolah terkenal di Tokyo membuat kedua orangtua Hinata menjadi bangga.

Dan perihal rumah kecil ini, ini adalah rumah peninggalan bibi nya untuk Hinata agar dapat tinggal di Tokyo, setidaknya tidak perlu menyewa rumah lagi.

"Baiklah, waktunya membuat makan malam!"

Kesepian bagi Hinata adalah hal wajar. Dirumah tidak ada yang bisa diajak bicara atau bahkan sekedar untuk disapa. Tapi tak apa, dia selalu bersyukur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _tap tap tap tap tap'_

Suara kaki yang berlari kencang terdengar jelas diseluruh koridor sepi ini.

' _Hoshhh hoshhh hoshhh_ '

Napas tersengal-sengal yang sudah mencapai batasnya tidak bisa membuat dia berhenti berlari.

' _Aku harus keluar dari tempat ini'_

Keringat yang terus mengalir, kantung mata yang begitu gelap, rambut hitam yang acak-acakan, kulit putih pucat dan kedua taring besar yang nampak menakutkan.

Dipergelangan tangan kiri nya terdapat gelang yang bertuliskan 'Sasuke'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoammmm~" Hinata membuka matanya perlahan, menyingsing rasa kantuk dengan sabar.

Diliriknya kalender yang berada tepat disamping ranjangnya.

' _Tanggal merah'_

Ya, sekolah memang tanggal merah. Tapi tidak untuk pekerjaannya. Seraya menguncir rambut panjangnya, Hinata berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Memandang datar dirinya dicermin, lalu terngiang ucapan Sakura kemarin pagi diotaknya.

 _"Hinata, kau ini gadis yang cukup manis, dadamu juga besar, tapi kenapa sampai saat ini kau belum juga punya pacar? Apa kau ini tidak normal, huh?"_

' _T-tidak normal katanya?'_

Hinata mendengus sebal. Memang apa salahnya jika dirinya belum punya pacar? Toh, dia juga belum menemukan lelaki yang tepat.

Tanpa harus ambil pusing atas apa yang Sakura katakan, Hinata lebih memilih cepat mandi atau tidak dia akan terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Bruak!!!'_

 _Suara hantaman yang keras didepan pintu membuat Hinata kaget dikamar mandi. Dengan cepat dia sudahi mandinya, membungkus badan rampingnya dengan handuk dan berlari ke pintu depan._

 _"Apa itu kucing?" gumamnya._

Saat Hinata akan berlari ke pintu masuk rumahnya, dirinya diam membatu kala melihat sosok pria yang sudah terbaring didekat lemari bajunya.

' _S-siapa dia? Bagaimana dia bisa masuk? A-apa dia penjahat? Apa dia akan m-membunuhku?_ '

Hinata takut bukan kepalang, bahkan tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut handuk itu semakin gemetar saat melihat banyak darah disekitar pria tersebut.

"Ponselku!" Dengan cepat Hinata berlari kearah ranjang guna mencari ponselnya. Saat ini yang ada dipikirannya adalah menelepon polisi.

Saat jarinya dengan gemetar mulai menyentuh layar handphone, tiba-tiba saja suara berat terdengar ditelinganya.

"J-jangan memanggil polisi" Suara yang begitu berat dan gemetar itu membuat Hinata semakin ketakutan. Dirinya tetap berusaha memencet beberapa tombol untuk menolongnya sekarang juga.

"Kau tidak dengar, huh? Sudah kubilang jangan memanggil polisi" Pria tersebut mengambil handphone Hinata dengan cepat dan membantingnya dengan keras kelantai.

Mata Hinata terbelalak, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas, bahkan ia merasa sudah tidak kuat untuk berdiri, dan perlahan merosot terduduk dilantai.

"T-tolong aku"

"E-eh?" Hinata berusaha menengak, mata bulannya memandang wajah pria didepannya yang masih berdiri.

Airmata mengalir dengan jelas diwajah pria tersebut.

' _Brukkkk!_ '

Tubuh tegap dan kokoh itu tumbang, menimpa tubuh mungil Hinata.

"B-bagaimana ini?" Hinata berusaha mendorong tubuh besar nan berat ini.

' _A-apa dia_ pingsan?'

Hinata melihat sejenak pada wajah pria tersebut. Kulitnya benar-benar putih pucat dan tidak ada sedikitpun cacat fisik diwajah, alis yang begitu tebal dan rapi, hidung mancung dan rahang yang benar-benar sempurna, hanya bagian bawah matanya saja yang sedikit menghitam.

Hinata sadar satu hal, pria ini benar-benar tampan.

 _'Kenapa dia m-menangis tadi? Tubuhnya bahkan tadi gemetar? Seharusnya aku yang t-takut padanya'_

 _'A-apa dia mati?!'_

Hinata mulai merasakan adanya deru napas didekat lehernya. Ya sepertinya pria ini tidak mati, mungkin hanya pingsan ataupun tertidur.

Sekarang apa yang harus Hinata lakukan? Haruskah dia memanggil polisi? Tapi Hinata tau jelas bagaimana pria tadi menatapnya, itu benar-benar mengisyaratkan ketakutan.

" _Kami-sama, aku harus apa?"_ gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continue_

Yoshhhhhh~~~~

Maaf jika absurd, ini sudah kemampuan maksimal ku.

selanjutnya, belum tau sih mau dibikin kaya gimana ini cerita :v

Ada yang punya saran harus seperti apa?

.

.

 **Dont forget to Review**

Review kalian adalah penyemangatku*


	2. A New World

**Warning!!!**

 **OOC, Canon, Gaje, Typo berserakan**

.

.

.

.

.

UsagiNekoMoon

.

.

.

.

.

 _Masashi Kishimoto_

.

.

.

 _Naruto_

.

.

 _Hinata mulai merasakan adanya deru napas didekat lehernya. Ya sepertinya pria ini tidak mati, mungkin hanya pingsan ataupun tertidur._

 _Sekarang apa yang harus Hinata lakukan? Haruskah dia memanggil polisi? Tapi Hinata tau jelas bagaimana pria tadi menatapnya, itu benar-benar mengisyaratkan ketakutan._

 _"Kami-sama, aku harus apa?" gumamnya pelan_.

.

.

.

Suara nyaring dari ketel yang sedang dipanaskan memenuhi seisi ruangan dapur, nampak dimeja makan telah tertata rapi dua buah piring yang masing-masing diatas terdapat _tamago_ goreng yang begitu harum.

Hinata menguncir asal-asalan rambut biru panjangnya. Setelah harus mandi dua kali dipagi hari ini membuatnya sedikit kesal. Ditambah lagi dia harus izin cuti di tempat dia bekerja karena ada insiden yang terjadi pada dirinya, untung saja Hinata memiliki bos yang tidak mempersulit dirinya ketika ingin cuti sehari.

'Semoga yang kulakukan ini tidak salah' batinnya.

Setelah cukup lama dia berpikir harus bertindak bagaimana, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak menelepon polisi. Dan membiarkan pria asing tersebut berada dirumah nya sekarang, tepatnya diatas ranjang miliknya.

Butuh tenaga yang besar bagi Hinata untuk memindahkan pria tersebut ke ranjangnya, dengan tinggi sekitar 173cm mungkin membuat Hinata harus menguras tenaga lebih karena tubuhnya sendiri kecil.

Mungkin akan lebih baik jika dia mendengar semua penjelasan pria asing tersebut. Siapa tau dia benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Dia sudah bangun belum ya?" gumam Hinata, matanya melirik kearah jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 10 pagi, sudah 4 jam berlalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata yang begitu kelam memandang asing tempat sekarang dimana dia berada. Tenggorokan yang begitu kering, ditambah rasa gatal disekujur tubuh membuatnya ingin mandi.

Kepalanya masih terasa sakit, denyut nadi nya juga masih lemah. Beberapa luka tembakan dibagian tubuh sepertinya juga sudah mulai sembuh sendiri.

"Akhirnya aku bebas"

' _Cklek'_

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat dirinya menoleh.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut dikuncir acak-acakan keatas, memakai _dress_ santai selutut, dan wajah yang terbingkai oleh poni biru.

Menghampiri dirinya seraya membawa nampan yang berisi makanan, meletakkan nya dengan begitu hati-hati di meja kecil samping ranjang.

"A-ano, kau sudah bangun? A-aku menyiapkan makanan untukmu" Hinata nampak takut untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau tidak menelepon polisi kan?" suara berat yang menakutkan bagi Hinata membuat dirinya dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala, bertanda tidak.

"Kau makan saja dulu, a-aku akan menunggu diluar" Hinata mengambil langkah mundur.

"Hn" sahut pria tersebut.

' _Hn? Apa-apaan itu? Aku belum pernah sekalipun mendengar seseorang mengatakan itu kepadaku'_ gerutu Hinata.

Dengan cepat dia segera keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan pria yang mempunyai aura menyeramkan itu.

Sedangkan yang ditinggalkan hanya merasa aneh pada gadis itu.

"Lapar"

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke merubah posisi nya menjadi duduk dan meraih nampan yang berisi makanan tersebut.

Makan dengan tenang, dan pikirannya masih jauh menerawang tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi Deidara! Apa kau menemukannya?" teriak pria berambut merah dan berwajah _baby face_.

"Tidak, kita semua telah kehilangan jejaknya" sahut seorang pria yang diketahui bernama Deidara. Tampak penampilannya sedikit berantakan karena semalaman harus mengejar seorang bajingan kecil yang telah lari.

"Bagaimana ini?" Sasori kembali bertanya, dirinya juga sudah mencapai batas nya, terlalu lelah untuk kembali mencari.

"Ini juga sudah pagi, kita kembali saja ke markas. Toh, bos pun akan mengerti" Deidara yang sudah lelah itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat naik ke atap rumah.

Disusul dengan Sasori, keduanya mulai berlompatan lewat atap rumah. Ini merupakan hal yang gampang bagi seorang vampir untuk melompat jarak jauh seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah selesai makannya?" Hinata membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam kamar.

"Hn" sahut pria itu.

Setelah mengambil nampan makanan yang sudah kosong, Hinata menyeret kursi belajar nya untuk duduk tepat disamping ranjang.

"A-ano, b-bisa aku tau siapa dirimu?" Hinata bertanya dengan sedikit takut, matanya memandang wajah tampan didepannya yang terus melihat kearah luar jendela itu.

"Sasuke" jawab Sasuke dengan cuek.

"B-baiklah, S-Sasuke- _san,_ darimana asalmu? A-apa kau seorang buronan polisi?" Hinata kembali bertanya, akan sangat bahaya bagi dia jika menyembunyikan seorang buronan dirumahnya sendiri.

"Bodoh, tentu saja bukan" sahut Sasuke, mata _onyx_ nya memandang balik kearah gadis disampingnya.

"E-eh? syukurlah kalau bukan" Hinata mengambil napas lega.

' _Bodoh katanya tadi?'_ lagi-lagi Hinata menggerutu kesal.

"Apa sudah selesai bertanya nya?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Aku ingin mandi, dimana kamar mandi nya?" lanjutnya

"M-mandi?" dengan cepat Hinata menunjuk kearah pintu yang berada disamping lemari nya.

"B-bajumu kan kotor sekali, nanti kau bisa mengenakan baju milik kakakku" Hinata nampak kasihan melihat keadaan Sasuke yang begitu sangat berantakan. Banyak bercak darah juga disana.

"A-apa kau terluka?" Hinata bertanya, tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh lengan kiri Sasuke yang nampak berdarah.

"Ini bukan apa-apa, kau bisa meletakkan bajunya diranjang nanti, aku akan mandi" Sasuke menepis pelan tangan Hinata, dan berlalu masuk kekamar mandi.

"Tubuhnya penuh luka? Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?" Hinata bergumam kecil.

Dia segera membuka lemari pakaian nya dan mulai mencari baju milik kakak laki-lakinya.

Satu kaos biru berlengan pendek, dan celana pendek berwarna merah.

' _Sepertinya muat. Tunggu dulu, apa dia perlu celana dalam?'_

Dan rona merah muncul dikedua pipi tembam Hinata, kepalanya pun langsung menggeleng untuk menepis segala macam pikiran nya yang sedikit kotor.

Setelah meletakkan pakaian ganti untuk Sasuke, Hinata kembali mengambil nampan kosongnya dan berlalu keluar kamar.

Tidak mungkin kan dia berada didalam sana.

Setelah beberapa saat, pikiran Hinata masih sedikit semraut, dia masih belum banyak bertanya pada pemuda asing tersebut yang sekarang sedang mandi dikamar miliknya.

"Hah~ ini membuatku pusing memikirkannya" Hinata memijat pelan pelipisnya, menarik kursi untuk dirinya duduk dan lalu memejamkan mata sejenak dengan kepalanya yang mendengak keatas.

"Tapi dia adalah pemuda yang tampan" gumam kecil Hinata.

"Siapa yang tampan?"

"E-eh?!" seketika mata Hinata membuka dan langsung menoleh kesamping.

Disana telah berdiri Sasuke dengan rambut hitamnya yang masih basah. Dia pun telah mengenakan pakaian yang sudah Hinata berikan.

"Siapa hah?" Tanya Sasuke kembali, dia ikut menyeret kursi kosong dan duduk disebelah Hinata.

"B-bukan siapa-siapa" Hinata mengelak dengan cepat, dia berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Sasuke, mata hitamnya menyusuri setiap sudut rumah sederhana ini.

"I-iya" Hinata sedikit tertegun.

 _'T-tunggu dulu, seharusnya aku yang bertanya banyak padanya'_ pikir Hinata.

"S-Sasuke- _san,_ kau berasal darimana? Dan bagaimana bisa kau masuk kedalam rumahku?" Hinata memulai sesi introgasi nya.

"Tenang saja, aku bukan pria jahat. Aku butuh tempat tinggal, dan sudah ku putuskan aku akan tinggal disini" Sasuke langsung _to the point_ yang justru membuat Hinata melongo.

"T-tidak bisa, itu m-mana mungkin" jelas saja Hinata menolak.

 _'Pria ini gila'_ pikir Hinata seketika.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu, dan jika waktunya tepat, aku akan memberitahu semuanya" Sasuke mulai memandang kosong ke langit-langit.

Senyuman yang miris terbentuk dibibir merahnya, dia sendiri saja tidak tau apakah dia bisa bertahan hidup didunia yang dingin ini.

Hinata sedikit merasa kasihan pada Sasuke, ya mungkin dia bukan pria jahat. Dan kalaupun jahat, dia tentu akan langsung memanggil polisi.

"Tidak masalah bukan?" Sasuke melempar pandangan pada Hinata.

"B-baiklah, tapi aku akan memberikan beberapa syarat jika kau ingin tinggal disini"

"Apa?" Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya, penasaran.

"P-pertama, kau juga harus bekerja; setidaknya jangan menumpang gratis. Kedua, kau tidur disofa, t-tidak dikamarku" jelas Hinata.

"Dan, mungkin masih ada syarat lainnya, jadi biar ku pikirkan dulu" Hinata nampak memikirkan beberapa hal lain.

"Cih" desis Sasuke, yang seketika langsung membuat Hinata mengeryit.

"K-kalau kau tidak suka ya silahkan saja pergi sana"

"Tidak, aku suka" Sasuke bangkit dan berlalu menuju kulkas.

Membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sebuah botol yang berisi air dingin lalu meneguk nya perlahan, matanya melirik pada Hinata yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" nada bicara Sasuke terdengar seperti mengejek.

"S-siapa juga yang melihatmu" Hinata mengalihkan padangannya dan berjalan dengan cepat masuk kedalam kamar.

"Tinggal bersama manusia, ya?" gumam kecil Sasuke.

Sedangkan yang didalam kamar, Hinata memikirkan apakah dirinya tidak akan menyesali keputusannya yang gila ini. Membiarkan Sasuke tinggal bersama dengannya, ya harus Hinata akui tidak ada sedikitpun wajah kriminal pada tampang Sasuke, justru pria tersebut terlihat seperti model papan atas- fisiknya terlalu sempurna.

" _Kami-sama,_ semoga keputusannku tidak salah ya"

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terlihat sedang memasak makan malam untuk dirinya dan Sasuke. Jarum jam juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri sedang menonton televisi dengan tenang nya, ya walaupun tetap saja wajahnya terlihat bosan.

"Sasuke- _san,_ kau tipe orang yang tidak memilih-milih makanan, bukan?" teriak Hinata dari dalam dapur.

"Tidak, jika yang dimasak itu bukan sampah" sahut Sasuke apa adanya, yang mendengarkan didapur pun tampak kesal.

Setelah beberapa saat, makan malam telah siap. Hinata sudah menata makan malam yang apa ada nya dengan rapi dimeja makan. Mereka berdua pun duduk berseberangan, dan mulai makan dengan tenang.

Suasana seperti ini nampak asing bagi Hinata. Setelah sekian lama dia selalu makan sendiri, kini dihadapannya ada orang lain yang menemani dia makan, ya setidaknya tidak lagi merasa kesepian- mungkin.

Dan oh ya, seperti yang kalian tau, Sasuke ini adalah vampir.

Darah vampir mengalir disetiap sel darahnya, dan dia merupakan keturunan vampir murni. Orangtua nya adalah salah satu bangsawan berdarah vampir yang paling dihormati di Jepang, baik dulu hingga sekarang.

Uchiha, nama klan bangsawan vampir yang begitu terkenal dipelosok Jepang bagi kalangan vampir. Harta, kekuatan dan segala nya dimiliki oleh klan Uchiha ini.

Uchiha Fugaku, pemimpin klan Uchiha sekaligus ayah kandung dari Sasuke ini merupakan sosok yang paling dihormati dan ditakuti disemua klan vampir. Umurnya yang sudah 40 tahun membuat diri Fugaku memiliki banyak hal, diantaranya kekuatan yang tidak ada tandingannya. Bahkan tidak meminum darah manusia selama beberapa minggu saja membuat dirinya masih kuat.

Masalah umur didunia vampir, 5 tahun umur manusia biasa sama saja dengan 1 tahun umur seorang vampir. Jadi ya dalam umur manusia normal, umur Fugaku sudah 200 tahun.

Sasuke sendiri telah berumur 18 tahun, itu berarti umurnya sudah 90 tahun dikalangan manusia normal. Vampir terkenal dengan hidup abadi nya, ya begitulah cara hidup mereka.

Dan perihal darah, setidaknya seorang vampir minimal membutuhkan 500cc darah untuk bertahan selama 3 minggu. Jika selama 3 minggu itu tidak meminum darah, perlahan tenggorokannya akan panas dan kulit pun ikut terbakar, otak nya pun akan menjadi kacau dan tidak stabil, bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini seorang vampir bisa menjadi sangat liar dan tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh demi mendapatkan darah untuk bertahan hidup. Dan jika terus berlangsung selama 6 minggu tidak minum darah, maka seorang vampir akan mati seketika.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, vampir tetaplah vampir. Sudah hukum alam jika seorang vampir meminum darah manusia untuk bertahan hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continue_

.

.

.

 **Dont forget to Review**

Review kalian adalah penyemangatku*


End file.
